


tell me more

by sherrisscribbles (annella)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/sherrisscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Dorian end up in bed together after a few too many drinks, and Dorian ends up confessing his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me more

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anon prompt on tumblr. Anon requested: A drunk Dorian confessing his love to Cullen but Cullen thinks it's a joke and gets a little hurt. "Dorian, please don't make fun of my feelings for you." And maybe a sweet ending? :3

The sequence of events leading up to Cullen having Dorian in his bed are slightly blurry -- they were at the bar? And so was Bull and his entire team? Cullen's pretty sure there was a lot more alcohol involved than normal -- but here they are, Dorian wrapped around Cullen like a starfish, a trail of clothes leading from the front door to where they are now.

This is a terrible, _terrible_ mistake. Not least because Cullen's been a bit more than half in love with Dorian since the mage moved into his spare room a year ago, but if there's any serious fallout, both their jobs at Skyhold could be affected. Not to mention their surprisingly close friendship. Cullen used to think sometimes that Dorian might be flirting with him, but he generally dismissed that as his imagination. Dorian doesn't do _love_ , Dorian does one night stands and forgets them in the morning. Cullen's seen how many men he's brought home over the past year, and he's never seen any of them twice.

"Dorian, are you sure--" Cullen starts, but he's cut off when Dorian licks a trail up his neck and bites his earlobe. "Oh _Maker_." His hips thrust against Dorian's, and he's rewarded with a soft groan and the delicious heat of Dorian's cock sliding against his own.

"Cullen," Dorian murmurs, his breath hot on Cullen's neck, his hand tight around his dick. It's a fumbling mess, something Cullen would be embarrassed about were the circumstances different, but in the heat of the alcohol-infused moment, it's _amazing_. Cullen grunts and reaches down to help, taking hold of Dorian's cock and stroking him firmly.

It's over way too quickly, both of them gasping and rutting until they climax in a glorious mess of sweat and stickiness. Cullen's struggling to catch his breath, unwilling to let Dorian go too quickly and wondering how long he can hold on, when Dorian shifts in his arms and mumbles something.

"What?"

Dorian pauses. "Nothing, amatus." He buries his face in Cullen's neck, but Cullen pulls away with a frown.

"What did you call me?"

Dorian blinks up at him, his face flushed and his eyes still dark. "Amatus?" He sounds unsure, blurry, and Cullen feels cold all over. He pushes Dorian away and lies on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Please don't," he says quietly. He can almost hear Dorian's confusion, and he wishes he'd never kissed him in the cab ride home. He knew this would be a one time thing, and thought he would be fine with that, but--

"Cullen," Dorian says quietly, sliding over to put his arm around his waist. "You think I don't mean it?"

"What makes me any different from all the men you bring home and kick out in the morning?" Cullen says bitterly. "Do you call them _beloved_ as well?"

Dorian inhales sharply and is silent for a moment, unmoving, and Cullen almost pushes him away again. It feels so good to have him there next to him, the steady warmth of his body, the subtle cologne he wears filling Cullen's senses.

"You _are_ different," he says softly, so quiet Cullen almost doesn't hear him. "And no, I never called any of _them_ amatus."

Cullen frowns and looks over at Dorian. His face is open and vulnerable, so different from his usual smug expression that Cullen almost believes him. _Almost_.

Dorian must have seen his uncertainty, because he sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "Cullen. You are my _friend_. I've known you for what, a year now? Do you think I haven't noticed that you're not exactly the type for one night stands?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Dorian sighs again. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" He sits up, the blankets pooled around his waist, and ducks his head, seemingly unwilling to meet Cullen's eyes. "Look," he says, "I _like_ you. More than I should. More than might be wise, considering we live and work together. If you want, we can end it here. I won't be pleased, but I'd rather now than later. Later could get messy."

Cullen blinks, confused. "But I thought you didn't want anything more than fun."

"It's amazing what you get used to when you've been brought up to think you'll never get to have more than just _fun_." Dorian frowns and bites his lip. "You can thank my father and the Imperium for that. I know things are a bit different here in the south, but back home, anything between two men is about pleasure, nothing more. I learned to accept that. I've been finding it a bit hard to get past, to be honest."

"Dorian--" Cullen starts, but Dorian cuts him off.

"Seriously, Cullen. If you want more? Tell me, because you're all I've been able to think about for this past year." He laughs softly, a pained sound, and Cullen's stomach clenches. "And now that I've spilled my guts, perhaps it's best I find my own bed. Let you think on things."

He starts to move away, but Cullen is faster. Dorian looks back, surprised at Cullen's hand on his shoulder, and Cullen is unable to keep a silly grin off his face as he tugs Dorian back down.

"Enough talking," Cullen says softly, and leans in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> [fandom tumblr - dragon age, sometimes nsfw](http://sherrisscribbles.tumblr.com/)  
> [non-fandom tumblr - everything else, sfw](http://sherribon.tumblr.com/)  
>  come say hi!


End file.
